


girl talk

by WattStalf



Series: Erika's Cosplay Club [13]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Erika and Azusa have some explaining to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with this series, trying to tie up more of what was established last story. I realized that when I made the OT7 tag, I accidentally left Kasane out! Oops! This is what happens when you ship too much. Also the tag is officially too long to include their last names, so yeah.

Erika can't deny that it feels a little strange, going to a meeting with Azusa and Kasane in tow, knowing that she's dating both of them. They aren't dating each other, she doesn't think, but the dynamic of their little group is still complicated and still being worked out, and, either way, they get along well enough that there isn't anything weird about it.

Today, when they arrive, Emilia is early and already waiting for them, practically bouncing on her heels in excitement over something. Erika isn't sure what's on her friend's mind, but she asks, in English, “What's got you so excited today?”

“Your birthday!” Emilia replies. “We had such a fun party! It was great! I haven't talked to you since then and I wanted to know if you had a lot of fun. I had so, so much fun!”

“Of course, it was wonderful. Thank you so much for planning it for me,” she says with a warm smile. “You'll have to let me know when it's getting close to your birthday so I can plan something like that for you, though I guess it won't be a surprise now!”

“You don't have to do something like that! But, I have another question...where did you go? Did you have a reason for leaving early? You and Yumachi and Kasane just disappeared!” She's taken to using some of Erika's nicknames.

Erika feels a little embarrassed, talking about this so openly when she's sure that Kasane can understand every word of their conversation, and that Azusa likely knows enough to determine what's going on, but she tries to respond casually. “Well, you know, we wanted to spend some time together, the three of us, you know?”

Normally, she's shameless about things like this, especially with people who know about the nature of her relationships, but talking about it like this is more embarrassing than she thought it would be. She wonders if Emilia gets the picture, but the American woman just smiles expectantly, as if waiting for her to go on.

“It's a little complicated,” says Azusa in Japanese. After figuring that Emilia understands it just fine and only has trouble speaking it herself, she'd taken to speaking it to her and having Erika translate if Emilia replied in English and she couldn't figure out what she was saying on her own. It's a complicated system at times, but it works well for the two of them, and both of them are improving more and more at the other's language as time goes on.

“Oh!” Emilia's eyes light up and she says, “Then we can talk about it while we're trying on costumes!” Erika opens her mouth to translate, but she hears Kasane behind her, rapidly translating to Azusa.

“If you'd like,” she says, once she's done, “I could act as interpreter for them. I've done that for my clients in the past, so I'm fairly good at it.”

“Wow, really? Thanks, Kujichi,” says Erika. She doesn't really _need_ Kasane to do translation for her, since she's fairly good at it, but the older woman sometimes has a hard time finding how to fit into their conversations, and she hopes that this will make her feel more welcome.

Emilia is determined to do a character set today, since she's gotten completely sucked into a book series that Erika turned her onto, so once they've figured out who each of them will try to be, they resume their previous conversation. Erika explains her relationship with Kasane as best as she can, still struggling to put things into words with Kasane right there.

Still, Emilia understands the gist of it, especially considering their similar circumstances, and congratulates Erika and Kasane in turn. Not wanting to be the only one forced to confess about their love life, Erika adds, “Well, it's not just Kasane! Me and Azusa...well, Azusa and some of the boys got together right under my nose, but now she and I are together as well!”

“That's so great!” Emilia applauds for them, and Erika turns to Azusa.

“Say, how about you actually come clean about what happened?”

Blushing, Azusa says, “Ugh, it should be obvious! I mean, you never told me outright, but you made it pretty obvious that Togusa was interested in me, right? Well, he's cute! You know he is, you're dating him too! So we were talking at the party and I decided, if he's not gonna make a move, then I'll do it myself, and that was when Rocchi and Kyohei come over!

“And you _know_ I've always liked Kyohei, but it's been hard to get a reading on what he thought of me...anyway, Rocchi starts trying to put the moves on me, and he's cute too, and with all three of them there, I decided, what the hell! I'm gonna try to do what Erika would do. So, I made my interest in all three of them pretty clear, and next thing I knew, we had all gone home together.” Finishing the story, she sighs and says, “Geez, that's embarrassing to say all at once.”

“Azusa, you scoundrel!” Erika says with a laugh. “Bagging three boys all at once like that. And now you've got me to top it all off!”

“How did that part happen?” asks Kasane. She doesn't seem jealous, or anything like that, and Erika is grateful that she's been understanding and accepting of how this works.

Before she can answer, a voice calls out to greet them and Saki bounds over with Anri in tow. “Hey, I hope it's okay that we came today! And I hope we're not interrupting anything.”

“I'm sorry, you looked like you were talking about something...” Anri adds.

“No, no, don't worry about it,” says Erika. “You guys didn't interrupt anything important, and I'm glad you came! I was just talking about how me and Azusa got together!”

Anri blushes while Saki grins and says, “When did that happen? Hm, I thought you were just with Kadota and his friends. I didn't know you were expanding!”

Erika gives them a brief run through of how Rocchi has been slowly brought into the mix, as well as a much more simplified version of how she got with Kasane, and Azusa's story. Anri and Kasane make brief eye contact before the younger girl looks away, but Erika doesn't ask about that, deciding to save that for later. Instead, she gets into the story the others were waiting for.

“So, after I catch Azusa with the boys, I'm all, 'That's no fair!'” she says. “I end up telling her that I'm more jealous that _they_ were with her than the other way around and we finally owned up to the fact that we've never been _just_ friends. Plus all seven of us got together that night and things get so tangled up like that that it's hard to tell who's who!”

At that, Anri's face goes scarlet, and Emilia giggles. Azusa pretends to be scandalized despite the fact that she was just as involved, Kasane is unreadable, and Saki laughs, shaking her head.

“Should we tell them?” she asks Anri, once things have settled down.

“Oh! Well, um...if you think it's a good idea to...” she mumbles. “I mean, Erika was the one giving me advice so...”

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Erika asks, giving them a knowing smirk. “Was my advice right on the mark or what?”

Saki laughs again and says, “Well, then, I guess the secret's out! Anri and I are dating Masaomi and Mikado. The four of us already spent all our time together, so it just ended up like that!”

“That's the easiest way to do it! I knew you kids would make it, congratulations! Listen, if you guys ever need to talk about things with an expert, you know where to go.” After that, Erika tries to give them a rundown of the series they're cosplaying and works Anri and Saki in, finding costumes that fit them. As always, Emilia insists on taking as many pictures as possible, and Erika wonders if she should nominate her for the historian, the next time the group needs to decide on officers.

By the time the meeting has come to a close, they've had several fun conversations not just involving their evolving love lives, but their ideas for new costumes to try to blow the club's treasury on, Emilia's observations of the things she's reading, and Erika's attempts to describe the doujin that Kasane gave her for her birthday. She never gets far before Azusa claps a hand over her mouth and tells her not to talk about those sorts of things in front of high schoolers.

They all walk together as far as they can before they have to separate, though Azusa and Kasane keep going with Erika.

 


End file.
